Leann Hail
Leann Hail is a fictional character in the Unknown Nation Universe. Biography Leann Hail was born a year after her older sister Tina after her parents found out that Tina was born with frozen genetics, they decided they didn't want to raise another child with the frozen genetics. Leann parents left her on another family's doorstep during a two day ice blizzard as an infant. The family of the home didn't return until after the blizzard to find a frozen basket with a baby girl in it. They immediately took Leann to the hospital and was told by doctors that she wouldn't make it. However Leann made a miraculous recovery and was able to live after being frozen for over two days. Growing up. Leann developed a strange ability to survive low temperatures as low as -40 below. While in high school, Leann accidentally froze a boy she liked when they were getting intimate in the restroom. The principle immediately expelled Leann from the school. She despised her condition so much that she would occasionally have thoughts of committing suicide. She visited her youngest sister Julia for emotional help. Julia told her that she also had inherited the frozen genetics along with Sydney. The two decided to move in together. One night, Leann was confronted by a guy who tried to rob her. Leann caught the robber and trapped him in a headlock which left the robber’s head frozen and knocked the robber unconscious. This had attracted the attention of Teru, who was recruiting fighters to join his side to eventually make money by winning tournaments. Teru promised Leann that if she took the pX potion and won the Glory tournament then she'll be cured from her frozen condition. Leann agreed to take the pX potion. Teru told Leann that she now had enhanced Ice powers and to demonstrate them. Leann shot the unconscious robber with an ice blast. The blast froze the robber’s body completely. Leann was now ready to enter Teru’s Glory tournament Shortly after deciding to enter the Glory tournament, Leann left Julia’s home and left a note explaining the tournament. And not to look for her because she will not be returning home. Fighting Style Leann is well verse in close ranged combat and because she posses the power of ice manipulation, she is able to grab her opponents and instantly lower there body temperature. She usually likes to lock her opponent in a submission to which they can't escape so that she can easily freeze their bodies. With the power of the pX potion, Leann is able to summon and manipulate ice crystals to be blasted at her enemies. Ice can be drawn from the palm of her hands and also blown through her ice breath. SIGNATURE MOVES: Breath Of Ice= |-| Ice Crusher= |-| Ice Headlock= |-| The Ice Grip= Story ''Potion Wars'' Leann's opponent in the Glory tournament was Huey. Leann used her ice elements to obstruct Huey. But Huey proved to be too powerful for her and defeated Leann with a flying Dragon kick. Leann was eliminated from the tournament. Character Relationships *Julia Hail - Her younger sister *Tina Hail - Her older sister Gallery * Category:Characters Category:Female Fighters Category:Potion Wars Characters